


Romeo and Juliet (But less... sad)

by Rueflower277



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: <3, F/F, I'm excited to do this, I'm only human, NO FLAMES PLZ, No Sex, Thanks for reading the tags this far!, kissing maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: Aphrodite always loved the story of Romeo and Juliet, but when she woke up after a drunk night with someone she knows, Aphrodite is going to have to make some tough decisions that made her question herself and her new partner. (and no, she will not be drinking poison, she loves love as much as the next goddess but that's too far, even for her!)[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Calypso & Leo Valdez, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hera/Zeus, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Some refrences to Ares/Aphrodite, Some relationships you won't see, They don't exist - Relationship, only a few refrences
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. ACT I

ACT I

Of course, Aphrodite never was attracted to Ares. She never even gave him a second thought. She went with him because she wanted to spite Hespautaus. She wasn't happy with the way Zeus had just married her off, without asking her if she wanted to even be married. Aphrodite knew it was inevitable, and for a few centuries, she really did try to love Hespautaus, she wasn't _that_ shallow after all. Hespautaus was kind and sweet, making her the most exquisite jewelry, some she still keeps in her home on Olympus. Aphrodite simply didn't love him. It was a fact, a fact that slowly ate at her core. Not enough to make her fade, oh gods no! Love still existed after all, and she'll only fade if Love does. Ares was enticing, he was a change, beautiful on the outside, unlike Hespautaus, who was beautiful on the inside. She went with Ares, simply because of her young, misguided thoughts, making her think that, _maybe, maybe_ Ares would be the one she loved. After a few millennia with Ares and still not feeling the love that she should, she wanted to break up (Of course, Hespautaus catching them in traps and making a fool of them helped speed up the process a little), but Ares's face and the thought of the tabloids and the _questions..._ Aphrodite stayed with him. She had broken up with him on that day, but his pleading eyes and sad moping brought them back together, again and again, even as she tried to explain how she felt. So now that brings us to the present day, where Aphrodite is curled up on a beanbag, her favorite form, one of a woman with thick, curly, browny-black hair and skin like milk chocolate, lay with a book in her hands. To anyone else, the book cover would say _Fashion: Ten Tips and Tricks to improve your makeup._ But, it was hidden by a layer of Hectate's more expensive brand of magic, almost twenty drachmas per bottle! If you peeled back those layers of magic, the cover would be blood-red, with something of a nun silhouetted on it and the words: _A Handmaid's Tale_ In a lighter red. (Aphrodite wan't as shallow or vain as the myths made her out to be, she did enjoy reading sometimes, and did get tired of looking at her reflection so much. but, the world being what it is, they aren't ready for the fact the goddess of love isn't vain, or whiny, or dumb, like she's supposed to be) 

Just as Aphrodite turned the page to reveal the final chapter in the book, her heart racing, and her mind wondering what's coming next- _Ding Dong._ The sound of a doorbell being rung echoed around her house. She scowled a little before changing her form to the most common standard of beauty- Thin waist, large breast and butt, Skin the color of the inside of a banana with blue eyes and blonde hair to match. She dropped the book and strode through some hallways with white walls covered with bright paintings she bought from the starving artists on the street. A stripe of soft pink ran across all the walls, to make it look more finished. She finally got to the door, where the walls weren't white but now covered in a pastel pink (She was the goddess who invented it after all) and she opened the door to find a very agataited Athena. _Uh oh..._ Athena rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath before looking at her. 

"What is it?" Aphrodite said, her voice light and airy and, by all counts, the voice of an airhead. Athena sighed before saying:

"I'm looking for one of my books... I don't think you have it, but I've checked everywhere else, It's called _Invisible Man_?" Athena fiddled with one of the buttons on her flannel jacket as Aphrodite tried to keep her composure 

"Gimme a sec, I'll check." She said, closing the door.

 _Shitshitshit_ Aphrodite thought, as she ran to her self-proclaimed "bean-bag room". The walls were covered by towering shelves, gossip magazines and tabloids on the right side of the room, Newspapers on the left and regular books at the back. She quickly scanned the shelves before plucking the copy of _Invisible Man,_ she had, in other words "liberated" from Athena. Aphrodite teleported back to the door, remembering that she was a goddess and she could do those things. _Idiot!_ She berated herself, _Why did you have to take Athena's copy?!_

Aphrodite once again opened the door, holding Athena's copy of Invisible man and was surprised to see the goddess still standing there.

She blinked, unsure why Athena was still here, Usually the impatient goddess of wisdom would have left to see if Hermes had stolen it and she could return it so Athena would think one of the other gods had put it back.

"Here's your book." She said swiftly, plopping the book in Athena's hand. She only saw Athena's shocked expression for half a second before slamming her door closed.

For a second, Aphrodite thought she could feel the love between them strengthen, because everyone who ever sees you has a kind of love for you, from maternal love, to platonic love and sexual love and, the best kind of love, true love. The kind of love where it doesn't matter if you're a mess and half-asleep, the kind of love Aphrodite wishes she could have, the kind of love that stays strong no matter how long it's been or how far apart you are. 

Aphrodite shook her head, her shoulder-length hair brushing her neck. She brushed it aside thinking it was just her imagination before her face lit up, remembering that she still had _A Handmaid's tale_ to finish.

But, of course, _Ding dong._ She stifled a groan as she opened the door again to reveal Iris. Aphrodite would be lying if she said she wasn't even a little crestfallen at the fact that it wasn't Athena at the door.

"Iris." She acknowledged, knowing she wasn't here just for kicks. She sending a message.

"Is Zeus calling another meeting?" exasperation creeped into her voice as Iris nodded before disappearing in a puff of rainbow-colored clouds.

Aphrodite sighed before poofing her book into her hand and a mirror in the other. At least the other gods would think she could read, even as she ignored the meetings, because they were pointless anyway, well, mostly pointless. One of her favourite powers is the one where she could tell how many people a set god/goddess had been with, just by looking at them. It was one of her best-kept secrets, and she knew if they knew about _this_ specific power, they'd badger her non-stop.

She teleported to the hall just as the other gods started appearing. Apollo was first, with his blindingly white grin and tousled blonde hair, Shortly followed by his twin sister Artemis, her bow slung across her back as her dark skin, black hair and silver eyes were the exact opposite of Apollo's form. Ares came soon after them, with a rugged grin and blood splattered across his armor, wether animal or human, Aphrodite couldn't tell. Zeus and Hera were sitting on their respective thrones, each cold to one another. She hid a grimace at the several women, it seems, Zeus had been with in his absence from Olympus. 

Posiedon came in after Ares, wearing his fishing getup, he hasn't been with anyone yet, unlike Zeus, Posiedon stayed mostly faithful to his wife. Demeter came, followed by Persephone, as everyone else teleported in.

Finally, and unusually, Athena came in, her grey eyes calculating. For a second, grey eyes met blue ones before she sat on her throne.

Zeus coughed awkwardly, eyeing Athena, who looked the exact same as normal.

"Well, since everyone's here, Let us begin"


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so gay after writing that. like SO GAY. Also, I'm too lazy to write her putting on all the makeup, and You'll find out who the mysterious woman is in the next chapter... >:DDD  
> (Which might be next week)

ACT II

The meeting lasted a few hours and by the end, even Athena was looking slightly disinterested. Apollo had given up all pretenses of paying attention and was scrolling through his phone. Artemis was braiding and unbraiding her thick, brown hair after having sharpened all her arrows so much they pierced her quiver. Posiedon was playing on a large Samsung with a case that looked like a turtle. Demeter was playing with some sort of seed, having it grow then shrivel then grow again... yeah, Aphrodite hoped that wasn't a regular occurrence. Aphrodite was so bored she had quickly teleported _The Handmaid's Tale_ from her bean-bag room. Thankfully, Zeus _finally_ seemed to notice that no one was paying attention to him, so he wrapped up the meeting.

He coughed a little and everyone looked at him, hoping the meeting would end. he said:

"Meeting adjourned" Aphrodite felt an audible sigh of relief from everyone, including herself.

Almost everyone disappeared the second those words exited his mouth, except, for some reason, she couldn't explain, herself. She shrunk and landed on the ground, just as Athena landed a few feet in front of her, also human-sized.

Athena gave her a questioning look that made her grimace as she remembered how she had _technically, technically_ stolen one of Athena's books. Athena walked toward her, her posture rigid and her grey eyes curious. Athena had just opened her mouth when she flashed away. In the few seconds, before she teleported away, she saw hurt flash across Athena's face. Guilt curdled in her stomach as her feet landed on the plush white carpet in her room. She fell on her queen-sized bed. She sighed, sitting up and sinking into the soft mattress as guilt started worming its' way into her gut.

Aphrodite then remembered the best way to get rid of guilt. sex, and wine. She'll be taking a page out of Dionysus's book, along with a bottle of his wine. She looked out to the mortal world and found the sun was setting, probably one of the other reasons why Zeus dismissed them, so the mortals wouldn't get suspicious about the sun setting later than it's supposed to. She got herself into her favorite form again- none of the gods would recognize her. Aphrodite put on a bright red dress that barely reached her mid-thigh along with tall, black leather boots. Aphrodite looked into the mirror and nodded in approval at her outfit. A stick of deep scarlet lipstick appeared in her hand and she painted it on her lips before gently rubbing them together. The lipstick disappeared and foundation appeared in its place similar to her form's skin color.

**After putting on the rest of her makeup**

She appraised her makeup in the mirror one last time. Her eyeshadow was the same blood-red as her lipstick, with thick eyeliner that made her form's brown eyes pop. A thin coat of mascara covered her lashes. A little blush was brushed onto her cheeks, pulling attention to her form's high cheekbones and white teeth. She sprayed some of Hectate's magic to conceal her godly aura, just in case she ran into a clear-sighted mortal.

She snapped her fingers and a hotel room key appeared in her pocket, for her newest "relationship". Aphrodite says "relationship" very loosely, because it'll probably just be a one-night stand and she'll disappear in the morning- helpfully paying the bill for them though.

She appeared in a crowded club-the mortals dancing didn't even bat an eye, except to stare at her thighs. She maneuvered her way to the edge of the room and a shot glass appeared in her hand, full to the brim with some of Dionysus's finest. She gulped down around five shots before her vision tilted. Aphrodite staggered to the DJ booth and danced with all the other people. The lights flashed and pounded as music rocked her eardrums. A woman she seemed to faintly recognize through her drunken haze seemed to weave through the crowd beside her. A few of the men were making out with each other- and Aphrodite loved the feeling of all the drunken lust she could feel, even though some were directed at her.

"Heeeey." The woman beside her said, slightly slurring her speech. She seemed relaxed and carefree, her narrow shoulders relaxed and a drunken smile on her face.

"You're hot." Were the words to tumble out of Aphrodite's mouth. The woman gave a bubbly laugh and winked in Aphrodite guessed she thought as flirtatious but was honestly just kinda weird, but the drunk goddess really didn't care.

"Wanna make out?" She seemed slightly awkward like she hadn't done this before, but Aphrodite was ready to oblige. She put her hands on the sides of her head and kissed the woman hungrily as if she had been waiting her whole life for it. The woman's lips were soft and round and Aphrodite gently brushed her hand through her raven-black hair as she slowly starts to put her hand down her shirt.

The woman stops kissing her for one second and looks at her with a drunk grin and red lipstick smeared on her lips.

"You have a room we can continue this in?" She slurs her speech and her eyes are cloudy but Aphrodite nods eagerly before pressing her lips against the women once again.

Aphrodite wanted to flash there quickly, but the woman thinks she's mortal so through the drunken haze, she managed to walk across the street with the woman, a trail of kisses landing on her neck as they walk in. Aphrodite shows them the key before continuing to make out with the woman. They slowly walked towards their room, a small one-bedroom as Aphrodite's hand slid deeper down the woman's chest. 

Aphrodite tore off the woman's shirt and both their jeans fell onto the ground as Aphrodite pinned her to the bed with a grin.

Moaning was all that came from room 417 that night.


	3. ACT III

ACT III

Aphrodite blinked as her vision slowly came into focus. She could feel a woman's body pressed against her own, and Aphrodite couldn't remember where she was. For some time, she stared up at the peach-colored ceiling, as the memories of last night slowly come back to her.

Flashing lights. Loud music. "You're Hot". Making out.

She blushed slightly as the woman moans from last night entered her mind.

for a second, Aphrodite debated whether or not to leave the woman there with some money, but quickly decided against it as the woman mumbled slightly and snuggled deeper into her side. Neither of them was wearing anything, as they had ditched their clothes on the ground the night before. Aphrodite's red dress and brown bra are a wrinkled heap on the ground and the woman's clothing was startlingly casual, a simple pair of blue jeans with a skin-colored bra and a flannel jacket on top of a grey t-shirt. 

Thankfully, she stayed in her other form as they were... doing it. The raven-haired woman blinked as she slowly regained consciousness, and moved her head out from her side to on top of her chest. Aphrodite gave her a soft smile as the woman seemed to realize what had happened and where she was, because her blue(?) eyes suddenly became a lot less cloudy. She sat up quickly, no longer cuddling into her side and Aphrodite tried to put her arm around her waist, missing the warmth the woman had provided. The woman batted it away. 

"I never caught your name last night..." Aphrodite smiled flirtatiously and the woman seemed to melt. With her back to Aphrodite, she mumbled:

"My name's Athena." Aphrodite's smile froze on her face as her mind whirled, _Athena is a common mortal name_ , She assured the worry culminating in her stomach. She coughed a little before forcing a fake name out of her throat.

"My name's Ava." It was the first name she could think of because she thought if she might date this girl, she might as well give her a name to work off of.

The woman, or Athena, as she said her name was, seemed to smile a little.

"Ava... That's a nice name." She mumbled.

Aphrodite coughed the tiniest bit if only to try and dispel some of the awkwardness in the air. "So.. You're name's Athena? Like the goddess?".

Mortal Athena chuckled and nodded in a knowing way, pulling on her jeans. "Well, it was nice to meet you Ava, but I got to get going."

"Wait!" Aphrodite said, surprised at how desperate she sounded. "Do you want to maybe..." 

Mortal Athena turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to what?" She was pulling on her grey t-shirt and when her mop of black hair popped out, Aphrodite finished her question. 

"Do you-I mean would you like to go out sometime?" Athena put a hand over her mouth, to try to conceal a smile-that failed miserably, Aphrodite could see the corners of her mouth turn up to reveal her dimples, Athena nodded and Aphrodite's body seemed to become lighter. 

"We should exchange phone numbers," Aphrodite said, climbing off the bed and pulling on her dress. She pulled out her phone from a concealed pocket in the folds of her dress and Athena pulled out one from the pocket of her flannel jacket. Aphrodite and Athena exchanged numbers, typing them into each-others phones. 

"Call me sometime." She winked as Mortal Athena blushed. 

"I really have to go..." She mumbled, looking up at her through her eyelashes.

Aphrodite shrugged "Okay. So do I. I'll give you a kiss before you go."Before Mortal Athena could react, Aphrodite took a big stride and pressed her lips against th- Athena's. Mortal Athena seemed surprised at first but then she deepens the kiss. Aphrodite opened her eyes after a few minutes when Athena moved backwards. Her entire face was split open with a grin and she was touching her lips like she couldn't believe what just happened. 

In that moment Aphrodite dragged her finger across her lips because even she was surprised the mortal responded with such enthusiasm.

She walked out the door and waved good-bye with a grin before closing the door (just in-case she was clear-sighted) and flashed away. Of course, what Aphrodite didn't see about her newest girlfriend was her goofy, love-struck grin as she looked at the number on her phone and her stormy grey eyes becoming sad as she flashed away too.

* * *

Aphrodite landed in her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She grimaced a little as she noticed the lipstick marks all over her face and down her neck. She snapped her fingers and the lipstick disappeared, her form's hair slowly started turning straight and blonde as Aphrodite ditched the red dress in favor of a more comfortable light blue dress that matched her eyes. She wrinkled her nose at all the exposed skin and a few seconds later, some black leggings appeared on her along with a black sweater with a pretty sky blue heart embroidered onto it. She checked her phone and her mood worsened slightly as she didn't see any texts from the woman she dubbed Mortal Athena. She added the mortal part into her name because she didn't want to get confused. A ring pierced her through her thoughts as she hurried and grabbed the phone, slipping it into another concealed dress-pocket. She flashed to the door and opened it, quite irritated, but she composed herself enough to open the door and give a semi-polite answer.

"What is it?"

It was Ares. She almost snarled but stayed composed. 

"Hey." He said, grinning and leaning against the wall. She restrained herself from rolling her eyes before forcing out another semi-polite answer. 

"Hello, Sweetheart" She almost gagged saying that, once, it might've been true, it might've been a name of affection, once. Now, it's more like a formality, like Sir or Ma'am. 

"So, Dionysus is having one of his ragers tonight." She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought he was confined to Camp Half-Blood. " She responded neutrally while also trying to sound as casual as possible. It seemed to work because he didn't notice that the look in her eyes was more of obligation than of love.

"He just finished his term." He held out a calloused hand and winked ruggedly. "Wanna go?" the words that came out of his mouth were innocent enough, but his tone implied that saying "No" wasn't an option. She caved.

"Of course Sweetheart, What time?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled softly even as she felt like throwing up-and NOT in a good way.

"Around ten. And maybe after, we could go by my place..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and for the twentieth time during this conversation Aphrodite felt like spewing chunks of food all over the ground and she wondered why she was even with him in the first place.

She forced a polite smile and choked out the words: "Sure. Pick me up here." 

His smile dropped as he looked over her casual blue dress and little amount of makeup. 

"You should dress better for the party, by the way. Nobody will be looking if you dress like that." He said this and flashed away, leaving Aphrodite with a shocked expression and slightly blurry eyes as her smile dropped. 

She fiddled with the dress, that, five minutes ago she had loved, now she wanted to tear it into tiny pieces and toss into a fire.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, only to find a sweet message from Mortal Athena. 

> **Hello. This is your number, right? I hope I didn't just get duped. But Hey Ava, Have a great day <3**

She smiled a little wiping the tears from her face-thankfully she hadn't put mascara on.

> **No, this is a Pizza Hut. jk of course it's me, Athena. Thx for the nice text btw.**

Mortal Athena didn't respond but Aphrodite swore she could hear a half-snort, half-laugh from somewhere.

She slipped it back into her pocket and, for some reason, she didn't care as much about the blue dress with the sweater. She flicked on her phone and checked the time: **12:34 pm**

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, the sex must have made her more tired than she thought. She flashed to her bedroom and fell into her soft white bed. Pulling off her shoes, she pulled on some Uggs that reminded her of a sunset and flopped her feet onto the bed. She scrolled through her several apps and set a timer for 9pm. Then, Aphrodite started binging Grey's Anatomy from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh. tension. What will happen? will she break up with her dickhead bf? Will Athena realize who Ava truly is? Only time will tell!  
> Also, I would love some comments, they mean the wooorld <3.


	4. ACT IV

ACT IV

**Comment, please, please!!!**

The lights pounded, the music(which to her, sounded like  _ I kissed a girl  _ by Katy Perry, yep, she had definitely gone red when she had first heard it) Aphrodite blinked in surprise when she felt a rough hand on her... in less eloquent words, ass. She moved away from him a little, giving Ares a look. Ares rolled his eyes and she could just barely hear him mumbling something about "sensitive girls". She sighed and checked her reflection for about the fiftieth time that night. Her makeup was stellar, like always, with deep emerald eyeshadow and thick eyeliner and mascara. Blush was sparsely painted on her high cheekbones, along with minimal concealer on her face. A private "fuck you" to Ares. Her heels were really uncomfortable, being almost two inches tall. She yearned to wear a comfy pair of sneakers or slippers. As Ares turned to talk boy stuff with Hermes, Aphrodite slowly started maneuvering to the edge of the room. She managed to keep a decently low profile and was almost at the exit, only to bump into Athena on the way there. 

_ Not good, not good, Not good. _ Aphrodite thought as she forced a fake grin onto her face as Athena looked at her. 

Her feet felt planted to the ground and doves fluttered in her stomach. 

Athena raised an eyebrow as her grey eyes darted from Ares, who was talking to Apollo four feet away, and Aphrodite's big (obviously fake) grin. Her eyes lit up with unanswered questions that Aphrodite really didn't want to deal with right now. 

"I'll answer your questions later. Just... make sure he doesn't see me." She said quietly. No one else could hear, or at least, they didn't hear over their music (No one looked at her, so she assumed) because Athena nodded and quietly murmured a "fine" . that Aphrodite had to strain her ears to hear. She gave her a relieved smile as she started walking through the crowd again. She ignored the gawking, which she had gotten used to after a few millennia. Sadly, just as she was about to escape, she heard  _ his _ voice. It was right behind her. She almost slammed her head into the wall because  _ of course _ , she had forgotten she could teleport, and that would've been  _ kinda _ important to know earlier. She turned around with a smile on her lips and panic in her eyes. Thankfully, Ares only noticed the first.

"Where you going?" He slurred his words slightly and she stepped back, smelling the alcohol on his breath. She gripped her mirror tightly, ready to go all  _ Rapunzel _ on him. (Weirdly, though she hadn't noticed it at the time, her music changed to a country song called Break up with him..) She took a deep breath and spoke with a sickly sweet tone. 

"I'm just going home, I'm really tired." She lied. Aphrodite's eyes scanned the room until she found a certain goddess. Athena was analyzing what was happening and Aphrodite glared at her as Ares, seemingly believing the lie, nodded before saying:

_ Break up with him... _

"I'll take you there. It's only a short walk." He gave her a drunken grin, his teeth tinted red from wine. She almost retaliated that she’d rather be fed to a drakon, but caught it before it could slip off her tongue

_ But I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him... _

But, another thing slipped out.

"I want to break up." Ares laughed like it was some joke, but it quickly stopped once he realized she was serious. The music was still playing, but some of the gods and goddesses near them stared and whispered to others, being able to hear her. Aphrodite stood tall and stared up at him.

_ Rip off the bandaid... _

He chuckled a little and Aphrodite stared up at him. 

"Who is it, that you love more than me?" He jeered. It felt like a whiplash across her heart. 

She took a deep breath and looked again for Athena, and she found the raven-haired goddess. She had both a confused and determined look on her face. Aphrodite wrenched her eyes back to the drunk, rugged man before her.

"No one, yet. But I know I don't love  _ you _ ." She emphasized the  _ you _ and poked him in the chest. She crossed her arms, and just as Ares was about to talk, probably to say something patronizing, she flashed away. It felt  _ so  _ satisfying to interrupt him when he did the same almost on a daily basis. Of course, with her mind kinda busy, she accidentally flashed to the wrong place.  _ Shit.  _ Aphrodite had landed near Athena’s place, instead of her own, which was on the opposite side of Olympus. Too tired to flash to her place, she simply rang the doorbell, knowing Athena could hear it. And, to her enjoyment, she heard an  _ ugh  _ sound as someone landed on the other side of the simple dark oak door. The door opened and on the other side was an annoyed wisdom goddess.

“Hey,” She grinned nervously as she fiddled a little with her dress. Athena gave her a questioning look and Aphrodite asked her question: “You mind if I stay here for the night? I don’t want to talk to Ares today.”

Athena pressed her lips together, thinking. Aphrodite held her breath. Athena's eyes lit up deviously as she nodded. Aphrodite didn't miss the devious look in Athena's eyes but was too exhausted to care about it.

"You have an extra bedroom?" Aphrodite said as she stumbled in. She pretty much threw off her shoes and sighed in relief when her heels actually touched solid ground.

"Yeah," Athena said. She motioned for Aphrodite to follow her and she did. Athena turned around and started walking. Aphrodite followed right behind her, slowly starting to change her form as they went. Her form became rounder, with more realistic waist size. Her form's hair turned wavy and she grew a little taller until she was almost half a head taller than Athena. Suddenly, they stopped. Were they there already? Athena turned and blinked. 

"You look different," she commented. 

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow in surprise, she didn't think the grey-eyed goddess would notice.

"Uh, yeah... I changed my form to something I like better."

"Really?" Athena asked with genuine curiosity in her voice "Do you have a favorite form?"

Aphrodite nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips. She didn't think anything of it.

"I do." 

"Can I- I mean, May I see it?" Athena asked. She seemed oddly nervous. 

"Sure." Aphrodite focused, her skin and hair darkened as her eyes turned brown and her wavy hair became a sort of half-curly half frizzy mix. she looked like-

"Ava?" Athena sounded shocked. For once, this wasn't something she expected. 

Aphrodite blinked in confusion for a second before she realized... _shit. I had sex with a maiden goddess._ Probably not the first thing she should've thought, but the first thing she said was:

"Wait... What? But...I thought... I had sex with you?" She stammered, so many things swirling in her mind she could barely talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha!!!! Evilness and laziness in one! I didn't expect to be doing this, but please, please review! <3


	5. ACT V

ACT V

Athena put her hand up, And Aphrodite immidetley stopped stammering. 

"First off, stop, I do have a way to prove if the woman I met at the club is you or not." Athena pulled a phone out of the folds of her dress and quickly typed something.

> **Aphrodite?**

Aphrodite's phone buzzed in her emerald dress and she slid it out. She looked at the dark text with her name on it. Her heart seemed to jumped into her throat, for no reason. Her perfectly manicured hands shook as her jade nail polish clicked against the screen.

> **Athena?**

Athena looked up and her face didn't betray any emotion she felt. Aphrodite was sure hers did. Her body was practically weak from shock. Athena coughed a little and Aphrodite looked her with wide doe eyes, her posture defeated. 

"I guess you don't wanna date me then?" She said, only half-jokingly. Athena turned around and pointed at a door at the end of the hallway.

"That's your room. You can stay for the night." Aphrodite walked over there cautiously, wondering if she pulled a Hermes and rigged the door. 

After a minute or two of standing in front of the door, Athena huffed. "I haven't rigged it, you know. You can go in."

Aphrodite turned the handle and sighed in relief when the knob didn't shock her. She opened the door to see a blank white room. The walls were a simple eggshell color and The bed was all-white. She snapped her fingers and the walls turned to a soft greyish color that Aphrodite thought would match the house. 

"Thanks." she mumbled before closing the door. She clapped (Hey, even goddesses want to spice things up once in a while!) and her flowy emerald dress turned into a adorable pink onzie with teddy bears on it. She stared at her form, as she flopped on her bed. She cuddled into the soft bed and was easily ingulfed in a not-so -easy nightmare.

 _Aphrodite seemed to fall out of the sky into the middle of a deep forest. She made an_ oof _sound as she stood up. Her form was still her preferred form._

_What is happening? She thought as two paths seemingly appeared before her. The first path looked difficult, with roots growing above the ground and littered with potholes._

_The second looked easy. She could see the end in sight and it should be easy._

_A hooting sound drew her attention. It was an owl and she was looking at the other path. On the other path stood a boar. Aphrodite stood transfixed at the sight of the two magestic animals._

_"I don't know why I even come here.She won't pick my path, no matter how much she wants to. She's afraid of what's behind the roots and thorns." The owl fixed her amber eyes on Aphrodite. "You're afraid of what's on the other side."_

_The boar snorted, bring their attention to him. He shook his blood-covered tusks and gave Aphrodite what she assumed was a grin. "Come on." He said in a rough voice. "You know you want to come here. You always come here. Come back." Aphrodite looked between the two animals. The owl looked disappointed, like and cautiously stepped towards the owl. The Owl seemed absolutely delighted, the boar, not so much. It pawed at the ground, it's dirty hooves making an uncomfortable noise. Aphrodite stepped closer to the first path, then- the boar charged. It headbutted the tree and the Owl sqwaked in both confusion and surprise as the tree toppled onto the path, but The Boar's message was clear to the goddess._ If you won't go with me, I'll make sure there isn't any other option. _She stepped back as the two animals turned on each other, the owl diving and weaving, endless clawing at the boar's tough hide. The boar was too clumsy, not precise enough to kill the owl. "Stop! Stop! Please!" She begged, a feeling of utter helplessness washing over her as blood splattered over the hard dirt. She was sobbing now as she repeated her words: "Stop... Please..."_

Someone was shaking her, she sobbed even though she couldn't remember why. "Aphrodite, wake up, wake up." the voice said softly. She blinked a little, waking up. Aphrodite sniffled, sitting up. Her vision was blurry, but she could still see the person in front of her. 

"Athena?" She said weakly, tears falling down her cheeks.

Athena looked really uncomfortable, like she didn't know what to do with her body. "I heard you crying... Are you okay?" She asked the last question cautiously, like she thought Aphrodite would shatter into a million pieces if she said the wrong thing. Here's a fact you should know about Aphrodite, when she's crying (which doesn't happen quite as often as you would think) She has absolutely no filter. So she said the first thing that came to mind, which wasn't that comforting. She laughed, with a little bitterness before wiping some tears from her cheeks. 

"At least you cared enough to check. Last time I did this, Ares-" Aphrodite choked up for a second, enough for her mind to catch up with her mouth. Her jaw clamped shut and she pulled Athena's white blanket over her head. 

"Ares...what? What did he do Aphrodite?" Athena asked, her voice muffled through the blanket. On the tip of her tongue was the truth, _He slapped me across the face and said If I'm gonna cry, I should do it without him._ But her fear glued her teeth shut. She didn't want to talk about it. She heard the bed squeak and felt Athena awkwardly wrap the love goddess in a hug. She melted into the woman's embrace and popped her head out from the blanket. Athena gave her a smile and wiped away a stray tear that had been dropping down her cheek. Athena pushed her curly hair from her face and met Aphrodite's chocolate brown eyes with her own soft grey's.

"Hey. It's okay. You don't have to talk. You want to watch a movie?" A television appeared and Aphrodite nodded against the raven-haired woman's chest.

"Can we watch Grey's anatomy?" She mumbled.

Athena stroked Aphrodite's hair and whispered a "sure," as the love goddess sniffled again. Athena scrolled through Netflix and put on Grey's Anatomy. At least she knew a little bit more about the love goddess. 

"Thank you." Aphrodite whispered in a small voice.


	6. ACT VI

ACT VI

 _So pick me, Choose me, Love me._ Aphrodite's eyes stayed glued to the screen as she snuggled closer into Athena's side. Aphrodite loved watching the romance unfold up on screen. Athena twirled a piece of Aphrodite's curly hair on her finger as she watches the brown-skinned goddesses' facial expression. Suddenly, Aphrodite look up and gave her a big smile showing the top row of her teeth. Athena's expression was priceless, her face was like one of a child who got caught doing something wrong but is pretending they didn't do anything.

"You know, usually staring at someone for several seconds would be considered creepy." Aphrodite leaned her head back and met the olive-skinned goddesses' grey eyes with a grin that showed her pearly white teeth. Athena rolled her eyes and doves took flight in Aphrodite's stomach again.

Suddenly, A ringing sound enveloped the room. It sounded like if a fire alarm and a doorbell merged, it was a musical-ish _Ding dong_ that wouldn't stop no matter how much the two goddesses' tried to ignore it. Aphrodite poked her fingers into her ears, but it would stop.

"Ugh." Athena groaned as she sat up, her dark hair tousled with bed-head as she slid out of the warm sheets, leaving Aphrodite feeling cold without her body pressed up against hers. 

Aphrodite pouted and gave her puppy-dog eyes. The dinging was still going on so Athena gave her a sympathetic look before disappearing in thin air. Suddenly, the sound stopped. Aphrodite, of course, wanted to know what was happening so she simply apperated in the room beside the door. She could catch most of the conversation. A rough voice that sent shivers down her spine (and not in a good way) talked first:

"You seen my girlfriend?" He said. 

Athena immediately corrected him. "Have you." then she paused 

"I thought Aphrodite broke up with you." 

Aphrodite could feel Ares's eye roll through the wall, and she hated that she knew him so well. 

"She'll come back eventually, She's done this before. Every time she's come back." Aphrodite froze in remembrance of exactly _why_ she came back each time.

* * *

T

Aphrodite leaned against the wall and watched Ares slump against his throne for the fiftieth time that month. They had only been broken up for two months yet every day he came begging to her door for her to take him back. It was wearing her down, so the next time he came to her door, she went back with him, maybe hoping time would change how much she loved him.

O

The second time she broke up with him, Ares came to her door and snarled about how she was nothing without him. Aphrodite, already fragile from the quiet private breakup, was not ready for Ares to push her against a wall and sloppily make out with her. She tried to push him off, but the war god was overpowering. 

"Don't you know already? You're nothing without me." He breathed into her ear, the scent of wine heavy on his breath.

X

The third time, she had managed to avoid him for nearly a year, but then a war broke out, and everywhere she went, she couldn't avoid his presence. She went to one of the closest bars and downed several shots of tequila. She didn't notice the rugged man in the corner with a t-shirt stained with red. She doesn't even remember that night, but Aphrodite did remember the disappointed looks shot at her as she got back together with Ares again. 

I

The fourth time, she did it alone, in his house. Which wasn't a good idea. He slammed her against the wall, her vision becoming blurry as her head exploded with pain. 

"You don't get to leave me." He said, throwing her on his bed like a ragdoll. The love goddess was terrified, her head pounded and she couldn't just flash out of there because there was this stupid rule that only the gods that owned the house could flash in or out. She was basically mortal until she left the Ares's house. With wide doe eyes, she slid off the bed, but the floor creaked the second she stepped on it. Ares's head whipped around and landed on her, a frown marring his face. She shook and stepped back as Ares stepped forward.

"I think you need a reminder why we got together in the first place." 

Aphrodite vigorously shook her head, no. There was a lump in her throat as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He didn't listen as he forced her legs open.

* * *

Aphrodite came back to her senses as she found herself curled in a ball on Athena's floor. She was breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating as she could hear the door close and a strained polite "Goodbye". As she tried to calm her breathing, she heard footsteps that made her delve deeper into her memories

* * *

X

Aphrodite stared at the war god in front of her. He kept dropping sly comments that she wasn't skinny enough, wasn't wearing enough makeup, was wearing too much makeup, her hair was too long or too short or too curly or too fake or not blonde enough. Aphrodite rushed to change her flaws every time he pointed one out, but he always seemed to find another. They were in Paris on a date and Ares seemed frustrated that she was the one doing all the ordering, since she was the only one who could speak french fluently. Aphrodite's eyes became more watery with each flaw he pointed out, and by the end of their "date" she was more than ready to break up with him, but the look he gave her stopped the words from passing through her lips.

* * *

Aphrodite was forced back to the present, taking big gulps of air as the tears flowed down her chocolate-brown cheeks. _I guess it's easier to break down in private_ she thought bitterly, she made a gulping sob noise, unable to deal with all the memories attacking her mind. _Five more minutes_ , she promised herself, _then I'll leave_. Of course, you can only hide from the goddess of wisdom for so long, especially when you were curled up in a ball on the ground in her house. 

"Aphrodite?" Athena sounded shocked, and Aphrodite wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear. She never broke down- yet here she was, on the ground, breaking down, in front of the goddess of wisdom. 

A lump in her throat stopped her from speaking, pressing on her vocal chords so all that came out her mouth was a half-gulp for half-sob. 

she could hear Athena's bare feet slap against the carpet and the goddess of wisdom awkwardly lowered herself so that her knees were just barely brushed Aphrodite's back. Aphrodite looked at the goddess of wisdom with foggy eyes that seemed to be in two places at once. 

"What's wrong?" Athena probed gently as Aphrodite's eyes seemed to finally clear. Aphrodite wiped her eyes before her face landed in such a convincingly happy expression, Athena would've actually believed the love goddess was fine if she hadn't seen her sobbing on the floor only a minute earlier.

"I'm fine." Aphrodite said. She stood up, still in her cute pink teddy bear pajamas. It quickly morphed into a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans as her muddy brown eyes darkened with suspicion. 

She walked away, taking deep breaths of air as her skin became light and Aphrodite's hair turned a beautiful blonde. She walked outside before flashing away, her insides tumbling all over each other. 

She landed on her favourite beanbag, a fluffy white thing that was in front of some of her favourite romances. She slipped out _The Diary Of Anne Frank_ and started flipping through the pages, Aphrodite knew using books as escapism wasn't healthy, but at the moment, the fragile love goddess really didn't care what was healthy or not. She needed an escape from her fried brain and shaking body. She snapped her fingers and _a dead girl in the pool_ by girl in red started playing, flowing out the door.

Aphrodite blinked a bit as she flipped to the first page and smiled as Anne's words sucked her into another time.


	7. ACT VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait and I'll soon get back to a normal writing routine :)  
> (that is, if my writer's block goes away)

ACT VII

(Lady Aphrodite, why are you here? you've been just fine with me telling this tale without- _okay! okay!_ )Aphrodite really didn't like it here. She scrolled through her phone on her throne, not even trying to conceal how completely and utterly bored she was. Her miniskirt was hitched up and her thighs were draped over the arm of her throne. She sat sideways, sighing before thinking _fuck it._ she popped in a pair of AirPods, her head bopping to _Queer Girls by Awkward Marina._ Aphrodite lifted her gaze just a bit, and only for half a second, but she found Athena's was looking at her at the same time. Inside, she grimaced, _knowing_ that the fact she had literally broken down one day, then refused to talk about it for... how long has it been? two, three weeks? it's definitely driving Athena crazy because if there's one thing the wisdom goddess prides herself on, it's knowing everything. The fact that Aphrodite is much more than a pretty face is something surprising. Aphrodite mulled on that thought for a little bit before it floated away and disappeared.

_Baby, I can't change who my heart beats for, I can't do it anymore, so this song goes out to all the queer girls._

the blonde-haired goddess sighed in relief as Zeus _finally_ noticed how bored everyone was. 

"Dismissed." He boomed in his deep voice. Aphrodite disappeared, appearing at the nearest source of mortal love. She made herself invisible as she stalked- Uhm, I mean, _observed (Lady Aphrodite, get that dagger out of my face!)_ a dinner date between two sweet people. One had short, pixie cut green hair and the second was similar except she was wearing a flannel jacket and her hair was black and in a bob cut. They were at a semi-fancy diner sitting at a two-person table. She sighed and blew a little bit of her magic towards them, and watched as their demeanors became more happy, relaxed. A smile curled on her lips, as the force of their long-lasting love (Lady Aphrodite would like me to add that she can always tell what kind of love people have- _What? that's what you told me to add!) is_ like a physical high. She teleported to Artemis' camp, just to mess with the maiden goddess and her hunters, and to _maybe_ ask for help with her dagger skills. What? Do you think her daughter got those amazing skills from nowhere? She blinked as she landed, the complete _lack_ of anything other than platonic love giving the blue-eyed woman the chills. Of course, she then found herself on the receiving end of a silver bow leveled at her head. For a second, her heart jumped to her throat before she remembered she's immortal 

"Hey, Artemis." She gave Artemis a half-cocky grin, half-smirk. 

Artemis lowered her bow, recognizing Aphrodite at last. 

"What'd you want?" Artemis said warily, the bow disappearing and her arms crossing.

Aphrodite shrugged and leaned against a nearby oak and a dove fluttered down onto her hand. Its sharp claws dug into her skin but she barely noticed it as she responded.

"Would you believe that I wanted to use some of your targets?"

Artemis sighed, far used to by now Aphrodite suddenly appearing and _demanding-_ (I mean asking, asking!) the maiden goddess for her targets.

Artemis's eyebrow cocked upwards and she sighed.

"Fine. But only for the afternoon." She relented. 

Aphrodite looked down and felt the dove flutter away as she gathered some courage.

She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and bit her lip before forcing it out:

 _"actuallyicouldusesomehelp."_ The goddess couldn't see the other goddess's face, but she expected her to laugh.

The love goddess was pleasantly surprised when the silver-eyed goddess didn't turn up her nose but instead said:

"sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Some Notes:  
> Yes, Aphrodite is a little OOC  
> In my mind, she's just like a normal person, she likes tabloids and such but also likes to watch TV and read sometimes.  
> Yes, I do kinda ship Aphrodite and Athena and no sex scenes in this book because, duh, I'm not gross.


End file.
